


"Go get 'em, tiger!"

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always uses the same phrase, and Cas interprets it in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Go get 'em, tiger!"

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr post, tagged:
> 
> #OK HOLY SHIT THOUGH #WHAT IF #ONE DAY #deans trying to get him laid again okay right #therye in a bar somewhere #dean claps him on the shoulder #’go get ‘em tiger!’ #cas falters for a minute #before looking right at dean #AND KISSING HIM SO GODDAMN FIERCELY #and deans flustered and shocked #but cas is just like #’did i sufficiently ‘get him’ tiger?’ #pls #oh god

_"Go get 'em tiger!"_

It is always the same phrase.

 

Cas remembered when the world was gonna end, and on what was supposed to be Cas’ last day on earth, Dean told him, “There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch.” He had discovered Cas was still a virgin and was very certain to change that.

Dean had taken him to a bar, getting them both a beer and looking around. There were a lot of women in the bar, getting the attention of the men. The men, including Dean.

Cas didn’t like it there, he was terrified and he shouldn’t be there.

Suddenly, there was a girl, standing next to him.

“What’s your name?” she asked him.

“Cas,” Dean replied for him when Cas sat still.

When the girl, Chastity apparently, told them her name, Cas still did nothing and drank the whole pint.

Then, the girl pulled him up from his chair. Before she could take him away, Dean held him back and stuffed some money in his hands. “Here, take this.  _Go get her tiger!”_

The girl hadn’t been a success, when Cas told her the truth about her father, she scolded at him and Dean took him away.

 

The second time it happened, they had been sitting in the car in front of the house of Nora. When she had asked him if he was free that night, he’d interpreted it as an invitation to a date.

Dean had told him to leave the blue vest in the car, and to unbutton his shirt a little. Before he let Cas go, he told him one more thing:

_“Go get her, tiger!”_

It is a phrase Dean uses more often. However, Cas has no idea what it  _really_ means. He thought it meant he had to  _get the one he wants._

 

And now, they’re sitting in a crowded bar, several people have been trying to get Cas’ attention. To his surprise, the attention he gets is from both women and men. Dean has been noticing it since the beginning.

“They’re checking you out like hell, man!”

“I know,” Cas sighs. He doesn’t say anything else, making Dean frown a little.

“Don’t care about me, you need to have fun. Just choose someone, get a nice talk, maybe a drink,” he says. And as if Cas is waiting for it; he adds  _“Go get ‘em, tiger!”_ he smiles widely.

Cas looks straight into Dean’s eyes. Maybe he does not know exactly what Dean means. But if Dean wants Cas to  _“get ‘em”,_ Cas will  _“get ‘em”._

Cas breathes once, and then, brings his face to Dean’s, kissing Dean with so much fierceness, Dean can’t do anything.

It lasts, maybe, ten seconds, but Dean is standing like he’s been thunderstruck for more than ten seconds after.

And there, in the crowded bar, Cas looks Dean right into the eyes again. Dean has flushed completely red, to say the least. And then, Cas asks him a last thing:

“Did I sufficiently  _get ‘em, tiger?”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)


End file.
